The Five Regions of The United States of Awesome!
by Yami Ryo
Summary: The oil spill made Alfred sick so his 5 kids have been called in. North is taking his place until he's better but she's not the 'hero' Al is and not so forgiving. The other nations would have been less damaged if he had sent rabid wolves. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yami Ryo: My very first Hetalia fanfic! W00T! (fireworks go off) Yay! Don't take this too seriously it's only for entertainment and because I believe 50 children is too much for anyone to handle even fictional characters. Well, that and cause I just love my awesome Alfie-chan! (glomps America plushy) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

WARNING! This story contains almost no historical or present accuracy and is not to be taken seriously and in no way reflects how I really feel about anything other than fire, fireworks, and generally anything flammable...oh and violence, I loves me teh bloodshed! This will have mentions of Mpreg though you won't really find out much about it until a little later. This will have slash between whoever I decide or you happen to vote for. Right now I'm kinda torn between Yao/Alfred and Matthew/Alfred though. There will be fluffy slash, angst, swearing, violence, and explosions so if you're a pussy and can't handle it leave now or forever shut the fuck up. Sick a you homophobes harshin my mood.

**Phone conversations like this**

_Not Much of a Chapter One But Enjoy it Anyway_

A massive bonfire flared in massive bursts in the setting sun of one of the dark eerie forests in Maine. A slender pale young woman cackled loud and brash throwing random objects into her massive bonfire the laughter shaking her small frame her long black hair in slightly messy tangles though two strands stuck up from her head like a couple of insect antenna. Light from the fire cast an eerie gleam off her square framed glasses hiding her icy blue eyes. An eerie tune began to play from one of the pockets of her over sized military camouflage coat. She stopped laughing and blinked before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her orange flip phone and pushing talk.

"Yo, Libra S. Jones. You better talk fast." The woman said in a cold irritated voice.

**North sweetheart I'm not feeling well.** The familiar voice of Alfred F. Jones said sniffling miserably.

"Ma! Oh, poor Ma. Don't worry, I'll call everyone up and we'll take care a ya." Libra vowed her voice softening with warmth and love.

**Oh sweetie you don't have to. I just wanted to talk to you. Talking to you always makes me feel so much better.** Alfred replied gently. Libra could hear the soft smile in his voice.

"Don' chyu worry about it Ma. I'll be there by tomorrow and the others will be there too." Libra promised.

**You're so sweet Honey.** Alfred said letting out loud wet barking coughs. Libra's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You okay Ma? What's got ya so sick anyway?" Libra questioned.

**It's that oil spill in the Gulf. You're poor brothers must be miserable too.** Alfred told her.

"Poor Ma. Don't worry. We're all coming home so we'll take care of you and our brothers." Libra assured him.

**Oh my little Angel. You're the best.** Alfred coughed harshly.

"You rest up Ma. We'll be there by tomorrow. Love ya Ma." Libra vowed hanging up. She fiddled with her phone as she clomped away in her heavy standard issue military boots and pulled up her speed dial.

Far in the gloomy forests of Washington and close to the border of Canada a small two story modern home sat with cheerful light blue walls, and soft pink shutters. A rather bright and colorful garden of flowers bloomed around the house. Inside it was bright, warm, and cozy. A loud cheerful ring sounded and the sound of light footsteps could be heard in the halls. A young girl looking to be in her mid-teens with brilliant blue eyes behind half moon specs and long curling red hair light freckled skin and a shapely frame skipped into the rather friendly and inviting kitchen and grabbed the dark blue phone off the hook.

"Hello! Lydia A. Jones speaking! How might I make your day brighter?" She asked cheerfully twirling in place her dark green skirt flowing out around her.

**West This is Northeast. Bad news yo.** The familiar voice of Libra came from the phone.

"Libby! What's wrong? Not another bad storm I hope." Lydia responded worried.

**Nah. Seems Ma got sick. I'm puttin' Ma on strict bed rest and I'll be taking over his work until the oil spill is cleaned up. All of us are going to Ma's home in D.C. to take care of him in his time of need. I'll be calling the others to check on them as well. If Ma is suffering this badly I can only imagine the shape Souta and Gordon must be in, they are the south and closest to the Gulf.** Libra said rather lazily.

"Oh no! I didn't think of that! Poor Sou-tan and Gordy must be so ill!" Lydia said worriedly.

**How 'bout you go and pick up Souta. I'll pick up Gordon myself.** Libra spoke with finality and hung up.

"Libby? ...Really! Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Lydia complained already hanging up and moving to pack.

Sitting on a dock in Michigan was a rather adorable stout young lady in her late teens. She was short slightly plump but shapely and beautiful with lightly tanned skin, short blond curls and wide blue eyes. She cast her fishing line just as the Batman theme song began to belt from her overall pocket. Giddily she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a sleek silver flip phone and pushed talk.

"Hey hi! Cecilia J. Jones is here to save the day! How can I rescue you?" She asked cheerfully adjusting her big golden circle framed glasses her one jutting cowlick flicking like an antenna in her excitement to receive a call.

**Yo Middle West it is Northeast. Bad news Chibi.** Libra responded.

"Oh no! I'll save you Libs! Where are you?" Cecilia shouted jumping up and dropping her pole as she drew rather wild conclusions in her mind. A rather familiar soft chuckle sounded over the line making Cecilia blush a little in embarrassment though her determination did not fade.

**You remind me a Ma Luv. It's got nothin' to do with me Ceci. Seems Ma and very likely Southeast and Southwest are sick cause a the recent oil spill. We're all gonna go ta Ma's home in D.C. and take care of them. Are you up to the challenge? **Libra spoke her words soft and comforting. Cecilia's heart beat fast as tears of worry gathered in the corners of her eyes and though she knew Libra would not see she gave a rather enthusiastic salute.

"I the great hero Cecilia J. Jones accept this mission for the good of my region and the good of my Mom!" Cecilia cried hanging up in her excitement and abandoning her things on the dock to run to her small cheerful lakeside house.

In a hot bug infested swamp of Louisiana sat a rather rundown shack. Inside it was dark and rather gloomy though the soft glow of candle light was present in one room. In that room under a blanket and on top of a pile of hay a lanky young man lay miserably. He had pale skin and dark brown eyes though his hair was a golden blond and lay flat and life less on his head. Loud rings sounded followed by a loud barking cough. A few slapping sounds were heard before the ringing stopped.

"Ugh...whaddayawan?" The young man asked miserably snuffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his overly large black hoodie.

**Hello Little Brother.** The familiar voice of his slightly older twin spoke up in the slow annoyed way it usually did when speaking to him.

"Hey North. You okay up there?" He asked voice raspy in his thick southern accent annoyed with being awake when so ill.

**I'm fine Little Brother. I'm comin' down there ta get ya South. Ma is sick and from the sound of it you are too. I'll be callin' Southwest to warn him that West will be getting him...how are you Gordon?** Gordon smiled softly to himself at the clear concern in his older twins voice.

"I'm surviving North...I love you Lib. Be safe, I'd hate for anything but me to kill you." Gordon joked.

**As though you could Gord.** Libra chuckled as she hung up. Gordon sighed and hung up his phone.

In the blazing Arizona desert sun sat a one floor house by an abandoned dirt road and one cactus. Inside an A.C. was blasting on full and a tall rather burly young man in his late teens shuffled around his home sniffling and trying to make himself a sandwich. He was mostly muscle but with a bit of a belly and short military cut dark brown hair light brown eyes and a dark tan. Background music from Tetris belted from his shorts pocket and he pulled out his iphone and pushed talk.

"Souta D. Jones reporting. What is it?" He said with a thick Texas drawl burdened by a stuffy nose.

**Yo Southwest, this is Northeast. Bad news, though I'm sure you must have put it together.** Libra's familiar voice told him easily.

"Howdy North. Yeah, I figured Maw'd git sick. Little Gordy sick too?" He asked holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he continued to make his sandwich.

**Yup. We're all goin' ta Ma's home to take care of him and Southeast. Sounds like they're the two most affected by this. West will be there soon to get ya so just go with her.** Libra replied. A smirk made its way onto Souta's face.

"You takin' over fer Maw till he's better?" Souta asked.

**Of course. It is my duty as his eldest to pick up when he can't. After all, Ma needs his rest.** Souta could hear the sadistic smirk in Libra's voice. He laughed.

"Sis when ya go ta them world meetin' ya ought ta leave some pieces of 'em behind y'know. Take care not to leave evidence." Souta joked.

**Do I ever? **Souta began to laugh as Libra and he both hung up.

"No Libs, I don't suppose ya ever do." He said though he knew she would not hear. "Things are goin' ta git pretty interesting with Libra in charge. Crazy bitch."

It was not long before all five regions were in Alfred's rather large mansion like home closer to the edge of D.C. Libra carried Gordon inside Souta, Cecilia, and Lydia following her in quickly.

"Lydia why don't you start some soup. I'm sure Ma's hungry by now and I can hear Gordon's stomach, yo," Libra voiced. Gordon blushed a little and Lydia ran off to the kitchen with a slight squeal of joy always eager to make her health crap. Souta shook his head and Cecilia bounced on her heals brimming with excitement for her own orders. "Cecilia you help Lydia get the dishes out and the tv trays. I'm takin' Gordon and Souta ta Ma's room so they can rest together. They'll all eat in there so they don't have to use too much energy."

"On it Sir!" Cecilia cried running off to the kitchen so fast she slipped and slammed into a wall before getting up quickly and going to the kitchen laughing at herself. Libra, Gordon, and Souta rolled their eyes and laughed a little too making their way up to Alfred's room. They walked into Alfred's room and saw him sleeping rather fitfully. The three smiled in a loving sad way and Libra tucked Gordon in next to Alfred. Alfred immediately curled up around Gordon who snuggled back into him with a smile. Souta smirked.

"Aw, well ain't that just the cutest thing?" Souta whispered teasingly. Libra lightly punched his arm grinning and Gordon flipped them off and snuggled deeper. Alfred let out a content sigh and a small adorable smile grew on his lips. Libra shook her head at the rather cute sight.

"You ought to crawl in there too Souta, you're sick as well in case you've forgotten." Libra said softly. Souta rolled his eyes at her mother-henning and crawled into the bed anyway and curled around Alfred protectively. Libra shook her head and left the room in search of Tony. Her search did not take long since he was in the basement like he always was.

"North." Tony greeted without looking up at her the short gray alien's large black eyes focused on the little machine he was tinkering with.

"Tony." Libra responded in kind.

"He's got all his work in his office. Everything you need is in there. The next world meeting will be in New York in five days. I have some new...fireworks, if you'd like to try them out." Tony said blankly. Libra smirked.

"Of course I do Tony. You make the best toys, yo." Libra responded a sadistic smile creeping its way across her face.

An hour later Libra returned to Alfred's room to see her whole family curled together talking softly and happily. Alfred was awake and looked as though he were close to weeping in joy a bright beautiful smile splitting his face. Libra smiled softly love leaving a warm feeling in her heart. Alfred spotted her and beamed.

"Li! My angel...c'mere. I'm so happy to see you!" Alfred said his voice loving and gentle. Libra walked forward and crawled onto the bed and sidled up to Alfred.

"Hey Ma. Sorry it took so long to get here but we'll take care of you now, yo." Libra vowed determined. Alfred smiled and pulled her into a tight hug filled with so much love and care tears began to sting at Libra's eyes though they did not fall. She could not imagine how anyone could ever imagine hurting their sweet Alfred, their beloved mother.

"I love you all so much. Thank you for coming home." Alfred whispered to them all.

"Anything for you Ma, yo." Libra said softly.

"Always Maw." Souta told him gruffly.

"Course Mama." Gordon sniffled.

"I love seeing you Mom you know that." Lydia replied.

"For Mommy!" Cecilia cried heroically pumping her fist causing the others to roll their eyes and laugh.

"I'm so happy. Thank you." Alfred sniffled joyously. Libra patted Alfred's belly softly.

"I'm going to do your work for you until you're better that includes those crappy world meetings so don't worry about anything, yo." Libra told him. Alfred smiled and nodded.

"You should take Ceci with you. I'm sure she would love it." Alfred told her. Cecilia beamed at the both of them hopefully and Libra sighed rolling her eyes.

"Fine. When you feel better you owe me a trip to Cannobie Lake for this, yo." Libra told him stubbornly. Alfred grinned and hugged her tighter.

"Deal!" Alfred replied eagerly. He loved amusement parks.

Days later the day before the meeting rolled around and Libra was gathering Alfred's plans together and stuffing her favorite military jacket full of her favorite flammables. Her bell-bottom jeans flopped over her standard issue military boots torn and faded. Cecilia buzzed around her throwing together anything she thought she might need in her home made utility belt. She wore a batman t-shirt under a suit jacket and her utility belt held up her suit pants, she wore black and yellow converse sneakers with the Bat Symbol on the side.

"Should I bring papers too?" Cecilia asked eagerly.

"No...Bring a notebook and take notes though, yo." Libra told her.

"Be careful when you go there. Watch out for Russia he's a nut-job and he's tougher than he pretends to be. Please mind your manners and don't give Iggy too much trouble. Mind Mattie and kick France in the nuts if he tries anything." Alfred fussed over the two of them in equal amounts hugging them randomly and coughing.

"Ma! Relax yo! We'll be fine." Libra assured him. Alfred smiled.

"I know sweetheart I know. You've gotten so grown up." Alfred said tearfully. Libra groaned in embarrassment.

"Ma! Not cool yo." Libra said. Cecilia giggled. Alfred glomped Cecilia.

"Oh my little girl! I haven't forgotten you either! So grown up!" Alfred cried squeezing her. Cecilia squeaked.

"Mommy no!" Cecilia cried. Libra laughed at her.

"Okay okay. We gotta go now. We'll see ya in a few days Ma. Later yo." Libra said making her way to the door. Cecilia returned Alfred's glomp quickly and followed after Libra.

"Bye Mom!" Cecilia cried running after Libra. "Wait Libs!"

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Okay hope you guys liked that! Alfred is my fav character and most of the time I read that he has like 50 kids cause of state personifications. Well I've decided 'Nay! Nay I say!' He shall have only five kids cause that's all anyone can handle unless their freakin' insane or teachers. So his kids are the five regions of the U.S. Northeast, Southeast, Middle West, Southwest, and West. You'll find out why they call him 'Mother' in the next few chapters promise! Though how it happened will probably leave you going "Wha? You can't do that bitch!" and to that I say "Yes I fucking can! I'm an author ho!" and you will be like "Zomg! I'll slap a bitch!" and I'll be like "You have to catch me first ho!" and then I run. Sorry it's like 2 in the morning and I'm tired.

Matthew/Alfred:_

Yao/Alfred:_

Leave a vote in review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Ryo: Okay, a few people seem to really like this so I'll keep going. Onward march!

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then it would have been way more graphic than it was.

WARNING! This story contains almost no historical or present accuracy and is not to be taken seriously and in no way reflects how I really feel about anything other than fire, fireworks, and generally anything flammable...oh and violence, I loves me teh bloodshed! This will have mentions of Mpreg though you won't really find out much about it until a little later. This will have slash between whoever I decide or you happen to vote for. Right now I'm kinda torn between Yao/Alfred and Matthew/Alfred though. There will be fluffy slash, angst, swearing, violence, and explosions so if you're a pussy and can't handle it leave now or forever shut the fuck up.

_**This Would be Chapter Two**_

Cecilia kicked the doors to the meeting room in gleefully.

"The great hero Cecilia J. Jones is here to save the day the Mid-western way!" Cecilia announced...to an empty room. Libra rolled her eyes and walked in behind her.

"Stop kicking doors in Ceci. It's annoying and I'm not paying for your damages." Libra told her irritably. Cecilia laughed sheepishly and followed Libra to the front of the room.

"So where is everybody?" Cecilia asked. Libra sighed.

"It's only nine. The meeting doesn't start until ten they have plenty of time to get here." Libra answered. Cecilia looked at her curiously.

"But then why are we here?" Cecilia inquired curious about what could possibly have Libra up before twelve if it wasn't important. Libra smirked maliciously.

"I'm just setting up a bit of behavioral modification, yo." Libra informed her going up to every chair and placing a small device with clear wires and a small antenna lining the seats. In the front of the room on the podium sat a small remote. Curious, Cecilia walked up to the remote trying to figure out what it was. The remote had a series of little orange buttons with the name of all the countries carefully labeled under one button each. Cecilia noticed that there was no button for 'America' and wondered for a moment why. Contemplating for a moment she gasped when the horrible realization of what her sister was doing dawned on her.

"LIBRA! You can't DO this!" Cecilia protested. Libra snorted.

"I damn well can. It's only a little insurance to make sure the meetings go smoothly. It'll be fine, yo." Libra assured her. Cecilia looked at her uncertainly.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem very heroic." Cecilia protested. Libra rolled her eyes.

"Ceci, I love ya to death but you must understand by now I'm not the hero Ma wants me to be. Besides what's more heroic than keeping order?" Libra voiced convincingly. Cecilia sighed in resignation.

"I suppose you're right." Cecilia conceded. Libra finished with the last chair, smiled, and patted Cecilia's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's for the greater good, yo." Libra said smoothly. Cecilia nodded.

"For the greater good." Cecilia agreed. Libra smirked darkly.

"Good girl." Libra walked back to the front podium, picked up the remote, and began setting up for the meeting to take place soon.

Pretty soon the nations began to file in and looked at the two in the front of the room curiously. France not missing a beat sauntered up to the front of the room and presented a rose to Cecilia and kissed the back of her hand quicker than she could snatch it away.

"Hello beautiful. I'm afraid this meeting room is taken. But perhaps I could take you out later today?" France proposed only to have his sleeve set on fire by a coldly glaring Libra. France yelped jumping around and trying to put it out.

"First off! You ever proposition my little sister again I'll castrate you then burn you at the stake understand? Second we're filling in for America you retard! Go to your seat and if I see you get up for any reason that is not fatal I will eviscerate you! SIT!" Libra hissed hatred and anger burning in her gaze and making France whimper and rush to his seat. "Anyone else got somethin' ta say?" Libra glared at the rest of them. Most shook their heads though some were just too horrified by what just happened. England looked like he could not decide if this was reason to celebrate or if he should just run the other way. Without anyone noticing Canada appeared next to Libra and Cecilia.

"Libra...You shouldn't set people on fire." Matthew, or Canada scolded gently. Libra shrugged and turned to smile at Matthew while Cecilia jumped in surprise.

"It's just France." Libra replied shrugging it off. Cecilia hugged Matthew tightly.

"Mattie! I'm so glad to see you! You should come over more often you know Mom misses you." Cecilia told him happily. Matthew hugged Cecilia back.

"It's good to see you too. I'll go home with you after the meeting. Speaking of why are you here? Is Alfred okay?" Matthew asked concerned. Libra sighed running her fingers through her hair her antenna popping back up and twitching.

"Nah. Ma's sick so we're filling in till he's better, yo." Libra told him.

"Oh no. Poor Alfred." Matthew voiced his concern for young America showing on his face and in his voice.

"It's okay! We're taking great care of him!" Cecilia promised.

"I should hope so." The familiar voice of China or Yao said from beside Cecilia. Cecilia jumped out of her skin.

"Ninja!" Cecilia cried turning to Yao in horrified surprise. Libra rolled her eyes and Yao looked at Cecilia with just a bit of annoyance.

"Hello Yao. It's wonderful to see you again." Libra said sincerely. Yao smiled and nodded at Libra.

"Greetings Libra. It is good to see you as well." Yao replied softly. "How is Alfred doing?"

"He's ill. We've come in to take care of him and the south. Yo, you got any more of those sweets Yao? I just love those." Libra responded. Yao nodded.

"When lunch time comes you may share with me." Yao told her. Libra grinned.

"Epic. Can't wait. We should probably get this started though so just hop into your seat and we can get this done faster, yo." Libra said grinning.

"Do I have to sit too?" Cecilia asked butting in. Yao shook his head in exasperation but smiled at Libra and went to his seat quietly while Matthew went to his own seat.

"Yes Cecilia, go sit down, yo." Libra told her sighing. Cecilia pouted but went to her seat. Libra noticed that some nations were still walking around and growled in annoyance. "Sit down! All of you this ain't a social gathering yo!" Libra shouted angrily. The nations ran to their seats not wanting to be set on fire, though Russia and Belarus went at a more leisured pace. "Good. Now, you all may be wondering why I'm here. Well it's none o' your damn business!" She snapped. "However America has chosen to take some vacation time for an indefinite amount of time. He has appointed me in charge with all the power and responsibility he normally carries. There will be consequences for disobeying rules. You understand? No one speaks outside their allotted time unless to answer questions. Questions will wait until each speech is done. First up is Germany, yo." Libra said moving to sit in a chair off to the side. Germany got up and moved to the podium however Romano slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"Why does the potato bast-AAAAARGG!" Romano yelped jumping from his seat. Libra smirked lifting her thumb from the button labeled 'South Italy'. "What was that!"

"Consequence now SIT!" Libra snapped. Romano sat quickly not wanting to be electrocuted again. Germany looked slightly impressed and went on to make his speech. Things went fine until England began his presentation.

"-And if we just-" England was interrupted by France.

"I do not think we should do thaAAAAAAAH!" France shrieked when he was zap-fried jumping from his seat his ass smoldering and his pants with burn marks.

"It's not your turn so shut up!" Libra sniped angrily. France sat down again shakily. There were no more incidents after that because no one else wanted to get zapped. Though when they broke for lunch Libra fried France and England just for the hell of it. Libra cackled and Cecilia glared at her.

"Gimmie that!" Cecilia demanded snatching for the remote and missing. Libra got up quickly and stuck out her tongue at Cecilia.

"Over my festering carcass Hero-Girl." Libra sneered.

"GIMMIE!" Cecilia cried rushing at the slightly smaller girl. Libra stuck her leg out holding Cecilia back with her leg while she swung her arms wildly trying to grab the remote from Libra. "LIBBY!"

"Gimmie, gimmie never gets!" Libra replied smirking and holding the remote out behind her and out of Cecilia's grasping range. Libra cackled the more Cecilia struggled to get the remote away from her. Libra stopped laughing abruptly when she felt the remote slip from her hand in a quick jerk.

"Libra S. Jones! That was not funny and I'm telling your mother." Canada scolded when she turned to see who took the remote from her. Cecilia looked triumphant while Libra looked sheepish. "Don't look so smug Cecilia J. Jones you knew about this and did nothing to stop it so I'll be telling Alfred about you as well." Canada shook his finger scolding the both of them. Cecilia's smile dropped and she looked at the floor shuffling her feet contritely.

"Sorry Mattie." The girls said together. Canada's face softened and he ruffled their hair.

"It's alright. If you girls behave for the rest of the conference then maybe I won't have to tell your mother about this." Canada mentioned to them with a wink. Libra and Cecilia both grinned at him.

"Kay." They replied together.

"Libra I want you to go un-wire all of the seats and Cecilia I want you to help her." Canada ordered them. Libra huffed but went to do as she was told and Cecilia rushed off to defuse the chairs. Yao watched the girls from beside Matthew.

"You are very good with them." Yao commented at length. Matthew jumped slightly and hugged Kumajiro to his chest tightly. He looked over at Yao suspiciously.

"They are my nieces. Libra lives closer to me than Cecilia but Ceci does come visit often." Matthew said carefully. Yao gave him a measured look.

"I suppose being so close to his children Alfred likes you quite a bit." Yao said in an off-hand manner though he watched Matthew closely. Matthew blushed and glared at Yao.

"I wouldn't get close to them just to get Alfred!" Matthew hissed.

"I should hope not." Yao glared at Matthew hard. "I happen to be very fond of Libra and I know how you watch Alfred. If you were to hurt Libra or Alfred I might have to take extreme measures."

"You don't know anything China." Matthew barked angrily.

"I know that you want Alfred as much as I do. However it is true I do not know how far you will go to win his heart." Yao turned from Matthew in clear dismissal. "I will keep an eye on you Canada. Be sure that winning Alfred's heart will be no easy feat when I want it too." Matthew watched Yao leave anger making his insides tremble.

'Oh it is on!' Matthew thought angrily.

"Yo Mattie. Where'd Yao go?" Libra asked curiously. Matthew reigned in his emotions and plastered on a smile for Libra and Cecilia.

"I think he went to the lunch room." Matthew told Libra. Libra looked at him as though he were insane.

"Dude what's with the face, yo?" Libra asked Cecilia nodding beside her and giving Matthew a worried look. Matthew gave a more genuine smile.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Matthew assured them. Libra shrugged.

"Whatever." Libra sighed running off to find Yao. Cecilia grabbed Matthew's arm eagerly.

"Let's get some lunch Mattie!" Cecilia suggested dragging Matthew and Kumajiro along to the lunch room. Matthew smiled at Cecilia and shook his head.

TBC...

**PAIRING VOTES**

**Matthew/Alfred: 3**

**Yao/Alfred:1**

Yami Ryo: Only a few people have voted but Mattie is in the lead for Al's affections!

Canada: Yes! (fist pump of victory)

Yami Ryo: He seems pretty happy about it.

Matthew: (smiles dreamily) Alfred will be mine.

Yao: The voting has yet to end Canada. (glares at Canada) Alfred could very well become mine.

Matthew: (glares back) You've only got one vote! I'm going to win and there's nothing you can do about it!

Yao: (glares harder) I can declare war. We can battle for Alfred's heart...and guess who has the bigger army?

Matthew: (O.O) You can't do that! That's not fair!

Yao: All is fair in love and war. (smug)

Mattew: But...But this is a democracy! Yami Ryo tell him he can't do that!

Yao: (glares at Yami Ryo silently daring her to say anything)

Yami Ryo: (O.O) I'm not involved in this right now! Talk to the reviewers about this! I'll tell Alfred! (runs away)


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Ryo: Okay, a few people seem to really like this so I'll keep going. Onward march!

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then it would have been way more graphic than it was.

_**Sort of a Chapter Three  
**_

Lydia hummed happily to herself as she stirred the pot of tofu stew she was making.

"What in the hell is that?" Souta asked leaning over her shoulder to look inside at the pot of bubbling...stuff.

"It's tofu in seaweed and curry! I added a few of my own spices and veggies too." Lydia told him proudly. Souta made a disgusted face.

"Gross. We're tryin' ta make Maw and Gordy better not kill 'em!" Souta complained, Lydia punched him in the stomach.

"This will clean out their systems! You're having some too! You can't just eat meat all the time!" Lydia scolded, Souta gawked in disbelief for a moment.

"Woman, I ain't eatin' that crap." Souta protested scowling. Lydia turned to him rapidly a dark scowl on her face and whacked him hard in the head with her wooden spoon, he howled in pain crouching on the floor and holding his head in both hands. "Whadya do that fer! ?"

"You'll eat what I give you and like it!" Lydia hissed eyes blazing, Souta cowered a little in the face of her rage.

"Geeze! Fine!" Souta surrendered with a grumble. Lydia beamed happily.

"Wonderful! I know you'll just love it when you give it a taste." Lydia squealed happily turning back to the pot and putting in a few more spices as she stirred. Souta fled the kitchen while he still had the chance.

"Crazy bitch! Why are all the women crazy! ?" Souta groaned to himself going back to Alfred's room. Inside Alfred was sleeping and Gordon lay awake just watching Alfred sleep dark bags under his own eyes. "Can't sleep again Gordy?" Souta whispered. Gordon looked over at Souta and sniffled.

"No...Aren't you supposed to be makin' sure Lydia doesn't put any of her shitty tofu in our food?" Gordon asked his voice reflecting his exhaustion. Souta groaned.

"I tried, crazy woman hit me with a spoon and now I gotta eat it too." Souta complained, Gordon laughed.

"Mama woulda made you eat it too anyway." Gordon told him softly, Alfred hummed in his sleep and cuddled Gordon closer as though hearing his name used. Gordon smiled at their sleeping mother and brought a hand up to play with his golden hair. Souta shuffled over quietly and crawled into bed with them curling around Alfred.

"Y'know I remember when Mama was pregnant with you." Gordon told Souta softly his fingers tucking Alfred's hair behind his ear and gently caressing his smooth soft face. Souta raised a questioning eyebrow. "Mama was isolationist back then so me and Libra kept wondering how Mama could get pregnant without a partner. You, Cecilia, and Lydia were all born a few years apart so you probably don't remember when the other two were born."

"Wait, go back and explain how Maw got preggers without a partner!" Souta demanded his voice soft. Gordon looked at Souta confused for a moment before realizing he did not really explain.

"Oh, see back then Mama always knew he wanted his land divided into different sections so that all his people had a say. When he divided himself like that he unconsciously created us so that he wouldn't split himself so badly. We are the manifestation of Mama's wish for his people, of course it wasn't totally smooth and there was a civil war between me and North cause we couldn't agree on anything." Gordon's eyes teared up and his eyes clouded with painful memories. "Back then Libra and I hated each other with everything we were...In our rage and hate we were too blind to see how we tore Mama apart with our fighting. It was a long time before the fighting stopped and by then it was almost too late...We had almost killed Mama and we had no idea..." Tears fell freely from Gordon's eyes and Alfred opened his own watery blue eyes tears falling from his eyes as well. Alfred kissed Gordon's forehead gently complete forgiveness in that one touch. Souta's own eyes were misted with sorrow, he had had no idea of what happened then. Souta, Lydia, and Cecilia had all been born after the civil war and none of them had ever dared speak of it before then.

"I never wanted my North and South to fight like that again. I wished harder for just a few more children so that the voices and opinions of the people would not be so strong in my little ones. That is how you, Cecilia, and Lydia came to be. I divided myself again so that you would all be able to share the burden and not go mad with hate again." Alfred said softly his voice trembling. "I hope still that you can handle the burden I've placed on you all together, as you were meant to. I don't ever want to see such a horrible split between any of my children again." Souta and Gordon nodded and held Alfred between them in a loving embrace.

"Never again Mama..." Gordon vowed.

"United we stand..." Souta promised quietly.

"Divided we fall." Alfred finished tearfully holding his children close. Souta lay quietly with his family and vowed to himself to warn his sisters of what happened, what they were all meant for.

"When you were born Souta it was the single most traumatizing moment of my life." Gordon said trying to break the somber mood, it worked well enough to make Alfred laugh and Souta snort. Souta thought for a moment before he sat up and looked at the two in horror.

"Wait one g-damned minute! If Maw ain't got no lady parts how in the hell did he pop us out?" Souta demanded his face filled with cautious horror. Gordon smirked up at him and Alfred blushed.

"Mama went into labor and Libra and I held his hands while the doctor cut him open and yanked ya out." Gordon described with a dark grin, Souta looked at him with horror. "There was blood everywhere." Alfred pinched Gordon's arm in reprimand.

"Gordy! Don't traumatize your brother!" Alfred scolded.

"I think I need to go wash my brain." Souta told them weakly.

TBC...

**PAIRING VOTES**

**Matthew/Alfred: 7  
**

**Yao/Alfred:5**

Yami Ryo: Mattie's still in the lead!

Canada: Wooo! (victory shimmy)

Yami Ryo: He's greatful for all your votes.

Matthew: Soon Alfred. (pervy laugh)

Yami Ryo: Wow...I'm a little creeped out now. (sneaks away)

Yao: (glaring at Matthew) This isn't over! (attacks Matthew)

Matthew: ACK! (fights back)


End file.
